Only you
by sherylgr
Summary: After Tsukasa proposes to Tsukushi, they thought everything would be great. Little did they know that they had to deal with their problems together too; not only the problems other people caused them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hana Yori Dango. (:

The room consisted of only one person: Domyouji Tsukasa. He was highly irritated at his new fiancé. They were supposed to have lunch together, but she was late for about thirty minutes. He leaned on the table impatiently. The F4 lounge was lavish. It was on the top floor of the cafeteria. The sight of a handsome man in the luxurious room would make a teenage girl melt. All the teenage girls had major crushes on the man sitting on that table by himself.

"Domyouji! I am a really sorry!" Tsukushi started apologizing automatically.

"Damn it woman! Why are you always late?!" he said irritated.

Domyouji Tsukasa had one of the worst tempers in Japan. If you were in the wrong place, in the wrong time, he would give you hell. He was a strong, young man. The only thing he would never consider doing was hurting his dear fiancé. She was his life. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't a part of his life. He would probably go insane.

"Domyouji, I said I was sorry! I had to work overtime, and I tried calling you, but you didn't answer, so it's more of your fault," she said crossing her arms.

"OH! So it's my fault you were thirty minutes late?!" he asked her.

"NO! It's just that I have to do other things too; at least I didn't have you waiting for hours like in our first date, right?" she said.

He laughed at the thought of it. Their first date was interesting.

"Fine," he said finally cracking a smile, "let's just eat, I'm hungry."

"Fine," she said.

Tsukasa ordered the food for himself and Tsukushi. Tsukushi didn't bother to even try to understand what he just told the waiter. It was probably French.

"Domyouji, where's Rui, Soujiro, and Akira?" Tsukushi asked.

"Rui's sleeping, as always, and Soujiro and Akira are on dates, as usual," Tsukasa said.

Makino just looked down at her plate. She took a bite of what was offered in front of her.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"Pig liver," Tsukasa said casually.

"You stupid, why did you order this for me?!" she asked angrily.

"It tastes very good," he said as he took a bite of his own pig liver on his plate, "Uhm, never mind, this is horrible!"

"Then why did you order it, you dummy?" Tsukushi asked.

"Because, I wanted to try something out! Is it a crime to try out new things?!" he defended himself.

Tsukushi just looked at him and slowly rolled her eyes.

"By the way, we need to discuss our wedding. We have been engaged for two weeks and we have not talked a single word about it," he told her.

"Fine, let's talk about it then," she said.

"My best man will be Rui; the groomsmen will be Soujiro, Akira, and Susumu," he said.

"Fine, my maid of honor will be Shigeru, she asked first and Yuki doesn't seem to mind; my bridesmaids will be Yuki, Sakurako, and Trina, she's our new neighbor. I think Susumu likes her," Tsukushi said with a laugh.

"So when do you want the wedding?" Tsukasa asked interested.

"I want it to be on April," she said.

"What? April is five months from now!" Tsukasa complained.

"Well, I guess we would have to wait five months then!" she told him sternly.

Just then, three tall, dazzling men walked in. They walked like they owned the school, and they walked like they did because, well, they sort of owned the school. They controlled the school together, even though they were already twenty-three years old.

"So, how are the lovebirds doing?" Soujiro asked teasingly.

"We're doing fine!" Tsukasa snapped.

"Hey, I thought you two had dates?" Tsukushi asked Soujiro and Akira.

"Well, they were boring," Akira said with a yawn.

"Or, Akira's date's husband caught them," Rui interjected.

Tsukushi then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" Tsukasa asked angrily.

"I am laughing because the thought of it is just funny," Tsukushi said.

"Well, anyways, we were talking about the wedding; and Tsukushi insists that we wait five months for the wedding!" Tsukasa whined to the rest of the F4.

"Well, why don't we take a rest, and take a little vacation in Hawaii? You two can make the decision there," Akira requested.

"And, someone might get lucky there," Soujiro said teasingly as he poked Tsukasa's sides.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukasa walked through the extravagant doors of the entrance to the majestic Domyouji mansion. He was holding, more like dragging, his fiancé by the wrist. Tsukushi was protesting tediously.

"Why do we have to see your mother?" Tsukushi asked as the housekeepers bowed to the couple as they walked past them.

"Because, we're going to Hawaii; we need to tell her," he said.

"Why?! She will obviously object to it!" Tsukushi whined to him.

"Oh, she won't! We're engaged already! And she approved!" he told her.

"Well, in Hawaii, we're not doing anything that I'm going to regret in the future," she told him.

"What? We're engaged already!" he rejected her statement.

"Yes, we are engaged, but we're not married," she said as she stuck her tongue at him.

Tsukasa then knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard his mother say.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi then entered the room. Tsukushi was kind of freaked out by his mother. His mother was a very powerful woman, perhaps the most powerful woman in Japan. Without her, the economy would be corrupt.

"We're going to Hawaii for the weekend," he told her, instead of asking her.

"What are you two going to do there?" Kaede asked them looking up from her laptop.

"We're going to have a vacation there," Tsukasa said.

"Fine, but when you two get back, Tsukushi better not be pregnant; that would give the Domyouji Group a bad image. And speaking of bad images, Tsukushi, you need to change your look. You're going to be the wife and partner in business of Tsukasa. You cannot look like a regular commoner," she told her.

"Yes, ma'am," Tsukushi said bowing.

"We'll start when your little vacation is over," she said, "And don't call me ma'am. When you marry Tsukasa, you're lawfully my daughter. Call me mother."

Kaede then left that room telling them that she had a really important lunch date with the prime minister. Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa. He was smiling like a fool.

"Domyouji, what the hell are you smiling for?" she asked curiously.

"She accepted you fully," he said with a bright luminous smile.

"I do not get you," she said with a confused, bewildered look on her face.

"She asked you to call her mother. She likes you now! And I know she has a weird way of showing it, but she accepted you as a daughter-in-law," he told her.

"Hmm, she is one complex woman," Tsukushi said letting her mind wander.

"Hey, go home already and start packing; we're spending the weekend there," he ordered her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she defended herself.

"So, I'm going to be your husband," he said looking at himself highly.

"If you continue this attitude, you won't be," she said with an adorable smile.

"I was just kidding, Makino!" he told her.


End file.
